You won't fool the child of the revolution!
by Grosella
Summary: "Y abrió los ojos. Y todo lo que tenía en su cabeza cobró sentido." Por el aniversario del 15M. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alonsito!


¿Qué es esto? ¿Grosella subiendo algo que no es National Psychology?

Pues sí, señores, la ocasión lo amerita. Como supongo que sabréis, hoy es quince de marzo de 2012, y hace exactamente un año que el kilómetro 0 de España se llenó de vida y de rebeldía con un movimiento que intentó cambiar las cosas un poco y que retumbó a lo largo del globo. Un año después seguimos intentando cambiar un poco las cosas, aunque cuesta mucho. Lo importante es no rendirse. Y como a mí siempre me pilla estudiando o demasiado ocupada para participar activamente en las manifestaciones, le hago este pequeño homenaje, que es algo. Es reciclado de un regalo de cumpleaños que hice el pasado verano, pero bueno, menos es nada.

A ver, ya sabéis que Hetalia no es mío. El personaje principal del fic, Alonso, tampoco lo es (pertenece a** Narue Inverse**), pero otros dos personajes que salen más adelante, el señor X y Adrian Assange, sí lo son. Y por supuesto, el argumento sí es cosa mía.

Pues eso, que ya podemos empezar. Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

* * *

**You won't fool the child of the revolution!**

Y abrió los ojos. Y todo lo que tenía en su cabeza cobró sentido.

Aquellos gritos. Aquellas canciones. Aquellos eslóganes que convertían todas esas pequeñas esperanzas en algunas frases ingeniosas.

La revolución.

No entendía su existencia, pero llegados a este punto no importaba. Mirando a su alrededor, entendía que si había ocurrido esto, es que había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse. Ahora lo entendía todo.

En su mente, varias palabras se agolpaban en un orden caótico que sin embargo tenía sentido: Bolonia, aumento de tasas universitarias, PPSOE, crisis inmobiliaria, Sinde, No los votes, Stéphane Hessel, bipartidismo, corrupción. Y por encima de todas, una que las englobaba a todas, aquello por la que todas esas personas suspiraban: democracia.

Sabía que en teoría aquello era una democracia, pero nadie sentía que fuera así. Aquella gente no estaría allí si fuera así. Él no estaría allí si fuera así. Aquello decía llamarse democracia, pero no era demasiado distinto a aquello que había ocurrido tiempo atrás, cuando unos señores llamados Sagasta y Cánovas jugaban a cambiarse el puesto. La gente ya no quería sentirse marionetas de una obra cuyo argumento no conocían y no parecía querer acabar.

La gente quería ser democracia. Una democracia real.

Por eso estaban ahora en la calle, tomando plazas de toda España. Por eso ahora el kilometro 0 se había convertido en una microurbe con calles formadas por casetas de campañas y reuniones de manifestantes como manera de gobierno. Por eso ahora convivían mayores junto a jóvenes, compartiendo el pan y las ganas de cambiar un poco el horizonte. La fe se respiraba por todos lados, y el espíritu de lucha pacífica parecía contagiarse con sólo poner un pie en aquel campamento improvisado pero increíblemente bien organizado.

Estando allí, de pie, entendía que era su sitio, el lugar donde debía estar. Él representaba todas esas ilusiones y sueños, existía por ellos y para ellos. Él era un luchador, un optimista, uno más entre aquella muchedumbre. Era uno de los hijos de la revolución.

-Ey, pequeño, ¿te has perdido?

Una de las manifestantes se volvió hacía él. Tenía mechas de colores y unos ojos profundos detrás de unas gafas cuadradas. En su brazos llevaba un bebé, un recién nacido con un gran potencial de crecimiento por delante, al igual que él.

-No –contestó Alonso, negando con la cabeza-. No me he perdido. Estoy donde debo estar.

-o-

-Así que te llamas Alonso, ¿verdad?

El pequeño miró atento a aquellos ojos que a su vez lo miraban a él, de un color verde tan profundo como los suyos. Era de esperar que aquel hombre quisiera conocerlo, y a decir verdad él también deseaba que ocurriera un encuentro entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, era su padre y madre en cierta manera, era la tierra que lo sustentaba y en cuya capital había ocurrido todo. De una manera extraña, el cuerpo de aquel señor de apariencia joven y jovial había sido su cuna, alimento y sustento. Gracias a sus habitantes ahora estaba vivo.

-Sí, así me llamo. Y usted es España, ¿verdad?

-Puedes llamarme Antonio, peque –el mayor le sonrió, enseñando un par de hileras de dientes blancos y brillantes. Aquella sonrisa parecía querer rivalizar con el propio Sol en calidez y brillo-. Y puedes tutearme. Eres aún muy pequeño para hablar de una manera tan seria.

-Está bien –concedió el niño-. Me alegro de conocerte, Antonio, era algo que sentía que debía pasar. Aunque… debo admitir que también estaba un poco asustado.

-¿Asustado de mí? –el español rió-. ¿Por qué? No pensarías que te iba a comer o algo así.

-No, no era eso –Alonso sonrió divertido-. Tenía miedo porque… bueno, no es ningún secreto que para tus jefes no soy bienvenido.

-¡Oh, pero por Zapatitos y compañía no te preocupes! –se sentó al lado de niño y le sacudió el pelo-. Son mis jefes, pero yo no les pertenezco a ellos, por mucho que ellos crean que sí. Verás, un país pertenece a su gente, a cada persona que lo conforta y que se siente parte de él. Si ellos son felices, el país es feliz; si ellos lloran, el país se sume en la más profunda de las depresiones. Por eso, aunque mis jefes piensen una cosa sobre algo, no significa que yo comparta dicha opinión. Es más, en ocasiones he tenido la opinión totalmente opuesta, lo que ha acabado en alguna que otra peleíta en la Moncloa con Zapatitos.

-Comprendo –el pequeño movimiento comprendió que algo similar ocurría con él mismo-. Entonces… ¿no te caigo mal? ¿No te resulto… molesto?

-¿Qué me vas a molestar, peque? –en un arrebato amoroso, la nación española abrazó a un sorprendido Alonso, que no supo cómo reaccionar-. ¡Si eres monísimo, casi tan mono como mi Lovi!

Al oír el nombre de la otra nación, en la cabeza del niño apareció una imagen de un presidente con una extraña sonrisa, demasiado radiante para ser verdadera, y de varios grupos de personas que también estaban ocupando plazas donde la gente hablaba con acento italiano. La noticia de su nacimiento estaba corriendo como la pólvora y ahora la revolución estaba creciendo a nivel mundial.

-Además –prosiguió Antonio, separándose de él con suavidad-, realmente creo que llegas en el momento justo. He oído lo que vienes hacer y me parece fantástico. Gran parte de mi gente pide algo así, y si lo pide mi gente lo estoy pidiendo yo. Pero eso sí, me gustaría que me concretaras exactamente lo que pides. ¿Te importaría explicarme?

Y así, las horas pasaron entre explicaciones de reformas electorales, reducción de privilegios para la clase política, reparto de empleo, edad de jubilación, ayudas de alquiler, fin de las listas de esperas en los hospitales, transporte público barato y de calidad, enseñanza universitaria justa, control de los bancos, libertad en Internet y reducción del gasto militar entre otros temas. A cada nueva palabra que escuchaba, la mente de Antonio volaba más y más lejos. Lo que Alonso proponía era algo maravilloso, algo fantástico… una utopía. Algo tan perfecto como para soñarse pero no para realizarse. Una teoría que funcionaba lejos de su práctica.

Y amo y creyó en todas y cada una de esas palabras.

Quizá también influyó el infantil aspecto de quién las contaba, pero España no dudó ni un segundo en la grandeza de la persona que tenía enfrente como tampoco dudó en protegerlo y cuidarlo como uno más de sus hijos. Era su ilusión, su sueño hecho realidad. Era el que iba a transformar su mundo.

Cuando Alonso terminó de explicar sus propuestas, el mayor no tardó en deshacerse en halagos y en demostrar lo mucho que deseaba todo lo que él buscaba. Pero no pudo también, quizás por algún extraño presentimiento que se colara en su inconsciente, realizar una pregunta en voz alta:

-Pero Alonso, si consigues que ocurra todo eso… ¿qué harás después?

-Bueno, supongo que moriré.

Antonio no supo qué le impresionó más, si aquella revelación o la tranquilidad con la que 15-M lo dijo. Es más, no supo si sólo le impresionó o también lo horrorizó.

-¿Morirás? ¿¡Pero por qué!

-Mi existencia no tiene sentido más allá de ese propósito. Existo por y para ellos, y si ellos desaparecen… lo normal es que yo también.

El español mayor entreabrió los labios, no muy seguro de lo que quería decir. Quería llorar, pero no lo veía apropiado; quería compadecerlo, pero no quería que el pequeño se sintiese insultado; sentía que debía alegrarse, pero no era capaz de sentirlo de verdad.

Él… aquel niño moriría por conseguir su sueño. Alonso moriría por él, por España, por conseguir que fuera feliz.

A Antonio aquello le pareció hermoso y terrible a partes iguales.

Y en su fuero interno, tan profundo como para no reconocerlo jamás, una pequeña parte de él deseó que nunca se lograse lo que Alonso pedía, o al menos no del todo.

Pero en su exterior simplemente sonrió, palmeó de manera amistosa a Alonso y le propuso hacer un par de pancartas más, como si aquella pregunta nunca hubiera atravesado la frontera de sus labios.

Y Alonso tuvo la delicadeza de nunca recordárselo. Sabía que la sola mención le rompería el corazón.

-o-

-¡Dejadme ya, por favor! –Alonso se tapó los oídos con las manos-. ¡Que yo sepa os encargáis de informar, no de acribillar! ¡Parecéis revistas del corazón!

Ante eso último los distintos diarios se apartaron un poco y se generalizó una cara de completa indignación entre todos ellos.

-¡Oye, tú, no insultes! –exclamó uno de ellos-. ¡De todos los que aquí estamos, tú eres el más pequeño! ¡Cualquiera de nosotros te sopla y te tira al suelo!

-¡Ya lo sé, es lo que lleváis intentando desde que nací! -15-M no solía enfadarse, pero es que había ciertas cosas que no podía aguantar-. Cuando no soy un perroflauta soy un comunista, y cuando no estoy controlado por la izquierda, estoy controlado por la derecha. ¡Estoy harto de que me tachéis de una cosa u otra! ¡Soy apolítico! ¿Cómo tengo que decíroslo? ¡Que parece que los medios extranjeros me conocen mejor que vosotros!

"Uy, lo que ha dicho" fue uno de los cuchicheos que se intercambiaron algunos diarios entre sí, susurrando mientras se miraban unos a otros. A Alonso aquello le parecía de lo más hipócrita.

-¡No os hagáis ahora los inocentes! ¡Sabéis que lo que digo es cierto! ¡A veces, más que repartidores de noticias, parecéis anunciadores de vuestra propia opinión!

La gota que colmó el vaso. Los distintos periódicos llevaron a la cúspide de su enfado y se amontonaron alrededor del pequeño movimiento, y éste se tapó la cara con los brazos buscando protegerse de la inminente paliza. Sintió algunos tirones de pelo y de ropa y oyó algunos gritos, de manera similar a una pelea de escolares en un patio de colegio. En un patio de colegio sería un profesor los que separarían a los niños. En esta ocasión también los separaron, pero no fueron precisamente profesores los que lo hicieron.

-¡Ey, ya vale! ¿No os han dicho nunca que os metáis con gente de vuestro tamaño?

Segundos después los tirones y los gritos cesaron, y Alonso, poco a poco por el miedo a que sólo se tratara de una tregua momentánea, fue quitándose los brazos de la cara y a mirar lo que pasaba alrededor. Dos chicos bastante mayores habían aparecido y le habían quitado de encima todos los diarios, quienes ahora corrían lejos de aquellos tres. Uno de los recién llegados, un joven que ocultaba su rostro tras una curiosa máscara blanca con bigote negro, se volvió hacia ellos y dijo en tono normal pero de manera impotente:

-Espero que esto sirva de lección… en ningún sitio que se considere justo serán bienvenido los abusones.

El otro chico, de gran nariz, labios finos y lacios cabellos castaños, se volvió hacia él y lo miró. No era una mirada de preocupación, aunque parecía que sí se preocupara. La cosa es que no se preocupaba como Antonio se preocupaba por él, como algo que tuviera que cuidar. Se preocupaba por él como se preocuparía alguien por un colega, por el que consideraría un igual.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió con el cejo fruncido.

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco el cuero cabelludo –Alonso se rascó ligeramente la cabeza-. Gracias.

-No nos debes nada –el chico sonrió-. Los medios a veces son como pequeños acosadores, ¿no es cierto?

-Y a veces son como arpías sedientas de sangre –continuó el enmascarado. A 15-M le gustaba su voz: suave, seseante, misteriosa-. Pero tranquilo, te acostumbrarás. Todos lo hacemos.

El menor asintió. Tenía una ligera sospecha sobre sus identidades gracias a sus recuerdos innatos sobre lo que hubo antes de que él naciera. Lo que no conseguía siquiera sospechar es qué estaban haciendo allí y por qué, según parecía, lo estaban buscando.

-Sed bienvenidos a Acampada Sol, Wikileaks… Anonymous –los saludó Alonso, mirándolos uno a uno.

-Vaya, así que el chaval es más listo de lo que creía –Anonymous parecía realmente impresionado-. Admito que mi máscara de Guy Fawkes es de lo más reveladora, pero, ¿cómo sabías quién era éste?

-Tiene la misma nariz que Julian Assange y los mismos labios. Era una corazonada.

-Pues acertaste –Wikileaks sonrió-. Pero será mejor que me llames Adrian. En cuanto al señor cara-de-plástico… con que lo llames Sr. X estará bien.

-Muy amable por tu parte, Adrian. He de admitirlo, cara-de-plástico es de lo más original que me han llamado últimamente.

Alonso los miró divertido. Parecía que había buen rollo entre ellos, y eso le gustaba. Tenían una pinta imponente, rebelde… un je-ne-sais-quoi que los rodeaba con un halo invisible que inspiraba fuerza. Pero sobretodo, inspiraban compañerismo.

-Perdonad la pregunta, pero, ¿qué estáis haciendo exactamente aquí?

-¿No está claro? –Anonymous miró a su alrededor, sin que el infante le quedara muy claro en qué estaba pensando. Las desventajas de portar una máscara-. Esto me llama… tanta gente quejándose y defendiendo lo que creen que es justo… rebeldía por los cuatro costados… somos los refuerzos, si quieres llamarnos así.

-Oí hablar de ti y veinte mil rumores que llevaban tu nombre –Adrian se puso de cuclillas para poder mirar a Alonso a la cara a su altura-. Te investigué buscando trapicheos y pensé que lo que haces tiene mucho mérito, así que venido a mostrar mi apoyo. Además, sentía curiosidad por conocer al grandísimo movimiento 15-M que está revolucionando el mundo.

Por primera vez en su vida, el pequeño movimiento se sonrojó. Se sentía orgulloso de que alguien lo considerara así, y más alguien tan admirado y temido a nivel mundial.

-Tampoco es para tanto… -un pequeño destello de vergonzosa humildad se dejó ver en su voz.

-Chaval, en Siberia hay un colgado en medio de la plaza con una pancarta más solo que la una –el llamado Sr. X se dejó caer en el suelo-. Si eso no es para tanto, no quiero ver cómo será cuando sí sea para tanto. Bueno, en realidad sí quiero verlo, pero tú me entiendes.

-Vaya, Anonymous, parece que alguien tiene un poquito de envidia.

-Para su información, señor leo-los-diarios-de-los-países-y-me-creo-un-erudito, yo soy un movimiento encubierto, así que no me importa. Y además, me alegro de que el chaval tenga tantos fans –le golpeó el hombro al niño, en plan camaradería-. Este niño va a ser grande, Adrian, ya lo verás.

Alonso no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Admiraba realmente a esos dos jóvenes, y el hecho de que aquella admiración fuera mutua hacía que su ego se elevara más de lo que debería. Se sentía inflado, como en las nubes. Aquel día, a pesar de haber sido un día más en el campamento, 15-M se sintió mucho más cerca de su objetivo.

-o-

Por la mañana había estado limpiando, después había almorzado con otros niños del campamento en la guardería y ahora estaba en uno de los espacios de creación artística, dando rienda suelta a lo que su inspiración le dictaba y con los dedos llenos de témperas. A Alonso momentos como aquellos le encantaban. La vida en Acampada Sol era ajetreada, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ponían los indignados allí reunidos para organizarla, por eso los momentos de tranquilidad eran un tesoro.

A pesar de su corta edad, Alonso seguía de cerca cada una de las secciones y sus progresos desde su fundación Siempre que podía se pasaba por ellas y colaboraba un poco si podía. Un día en la biblioteca, otro día ayudando a los de Archivo y Documentación, al siguiente día en Informática… siempre hacía falta una mano de más, y a Alonso, a pesar de lo cansado que podría resultar todo esto para un niño de seis años, siempre sonreía y estaba allí como el que más.

Eso sí, no podía evitar tener algunas secciones que prefería por encima de las demás. Se trataba de Feminismo y Migración. Por alguna razón, cada vez que estaba allí, se sentía mucho más útil que en ninguna otra, sentía que estaba aprendiendo y que a su vez estaba enseñando a los que estaban con él. Al ser temas tan humanos, y a pesar de que allí (y eso bien lo sabía Alonso) toda ayuda era importante, el pequeño movimiento sentía que estaba haciendo algo que realmente podía ayudar a la causa, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

Y después de todo el día, la cúspide era la Asamblea. Esa reunión multitudinaria donde cada voz era escuchada y donde las opiniones eran un grano de arena más a la hora de tomar decisiones. Donde nadie era tomado de menos y donde cosas como la edad, el color de piel o el número de tatuajes que una persona tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo no importaba.

Sentado en un rincón estratégico, Alonso asistía a todas ellas y se regocijaba de haber conseguido tanta unión y comunión entre gente tan distinta. Allí no importaba ideologías, religiones ni banderas. Lo único que unía a esa gente reunida era una idea y la ilusa certeza de que en cierta manera podía convertirse en realidad.

Y para Alonso, no existía nada más hermoso ni más valioso en el mundo que sólo una idea podía bastar para que todas las demás diferencias perdieran en un segundo su importancia.

-o-

-Está bien, tirad con cuidado… cuidado… cuidado… un poco más… ¡ya está!

Alonso, juntos con algunos jóvenes y bajo las instrucciones de otra chica, dejó caer en tablón en el suelo y después suspiró por el esfuerzo realizado. Después miró a su alrededor y vio cómo más gente realizaba acciones similares y recogía todo lo que podía. La Acampada Sol estaba llegando a su fin.

Apenas hace unos días se había votado, y con eso se había dado fin a 25 días de convivencia y hermandad que Alonso sabía que no habían caído en saco roto. Muchos de los allí reunidos estaban un poco abatidos y aún buscaban alguna manera de quedarse un poco más en la plaza fuera del plazo.

No había sido una decisión fácil, pero las distintas presiones habían caído por su propio peso y al final había resultado lo más sensato. Pero Alonso no estaba triste. Sabía que había valido la pena, sólo tenía que mirar a los ojos de los indignados. Seguía aquel brillo, aquella ilusión inicial, aquel espíritu guerrero que parecía no morir por muchas tempestades que asolaran su pequeña isla en el centro de Madrid. Además, aún quedaban muchas batallas por librar, muchas manifestaciones que hacer, muchas reivindicaciones que gritar a los cuatro vientos. Aquello no había acabado aún.

Tras varias horas desmontando el campamento, Alonso se dejó caer en el suelo junto a otros indignados. Sus caras y su sudor eran pruebas de su cansancio y ahora era momento de relajarse un rato. Se quedaron mirando lo que quedaba de la Acampada Sol, de todo lo que había sido una microurbe hecha de madera y tela de lona, de pancartas y de sueños. Aquello era el crepúsculo de lo que para muchos había sido la mayor nación de todos los tiempos, y ni siquiera había durado un mes.

-Ey –alzó la voz uno de los allí presentes-, ¿creéis que deberíamos seguir luchando? ¿Creéis que todo esto alguna vez servirá de algo?

-Pues claro que sí, ¡idiota! –otra de las jóvenes, más temperamental, obsequió al primero con una sonora colleja-. ¿Cómo no va a servir para nada?

-¡Auu! ¡Vale, perdona! Es sólo que estaba pensando… llevamos ya casi un mes gritando, quejándonos, resistiendo golpes de la policía, aguantando que nos tachen de mil cosas que no somos, quedando mal en los medios, siendo incomprendidos por muchos… ¿cómo saber que tanta esperanza ha valido la pena y nos llevará a algún sitio?

-Porque seguimos vivos.

Todos los allí reunidos volvieron su cabeza hacía aquel pequeño niño de seis años que curiosamente ahora aparentaba ser un poco mayor. Quizá estuvieran alucinando, pero ahora parecía más alto e incluso algunos recalcularon su edad hacia los ocho años. Reflexionaron sobre lo que aquel pequeño llamado Alonso había dicho y se preguntaron qué habría querido decir con eso.

Ajeno a todas esas preguntas, Alonso miró la gente a su alrededor mientras el Sol empezaba a ponerse y sonrió.

Sí, seguían vivos.

Él seguía vivo.

Y eso era lo único que bastaba para mantener la esperanza.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó. Espero que os haya gustado y que os haya parecido interesante. Personalmente, es algo que disfruté mucho escribiendo. Qué decir... el mundo necesitaba algo así.

Si tenéis alguna duda sobre algún punto del fic, no dudéis en consultármela, al igual que me podéis hacer llegar críticas, felicitaciones... todo se admite. Y por supuesto, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, también me la puede hacer saber.

Bien, antes de despedirme, me gustaría añadir que este escrito tiene un omake. Si queréis ver la parte más romántica (y yaoísta) de la revolución, copiad esto y quitad espacios: http : / cherryandberry. deviantart. com/ art/ Anonymous-Wikileaks-y-15M-302308333


End file.
